Fluid reservoirs are generally equipped with a drain which is used to evacuate a fluid from the fluid reservoir. Because of awkward placement of the drain on earthmoving vehicles, the fluid is allowed to pour from the drain onto the earth or onto components of the vehicle.
Present economic conditions, however, favor the recycling of used hydraulic fluids. Current ecological conditions and standards demand ecological handling and disposal of used hydraulic fluids. These economic and ecological conditions recommend the use of external hoses to direct fluid from the drain to ecological containers for handling and processing. These hoses must be stored until needed and often contaminate the fluid thereby increasing the processing costs. Some hoses are permanently connected to the drain which subjects them to abuse from mud and debris.
Current vehicles, and particularly large earth-moving vehicles, are designed with limited access to the drain which makes connecting the hoses difficult. Routing the hoses around or through the substructure of the vehicles is also a problem.